


Visions

by spartanroses (babybrotherdean)



Series: God of War Week [6]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spartanroses
Summary: In her visions, Faye sees a man.





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> For day six: past & future. 
> 
> I'm very tired, and I definitely didn't proofread this, but I liked the concept and just kinda went with it. :>

In her visions, Faye sees a god from a distant land. She sees his ashen white skin and the gash of crimson that marks him. She sees a pair of blades, chained to his arms like a pair of shackles, and capable of unimaginable bloodshed.

She sees the things he has done. She sees a long life of brutal training and isolation, and she sees the bloody path he has chosen to follow. His wife, his daughter, his parents; all dead at his own hand. She sees the countless others he has killed; carelessly cut down on a mad quest for revenge. She sees the world he has burned to the ground, left in chaos as its gods were ripped from the world, dead at his hand like mere mortals.

She sees other things, too. The cities he’s ravaged, the people he’s failed. His endless fight for something she does not understand; something mindless and violent and chaotic. She sees red, an anger that cannot be controlled or contained. That leads his actions and guides his blades.

In her visions, she sees a monster.

* * *

In her visions, Faye sees a man; new to this realm, but doing his best to adapt. He has a rough beard and a young son, and together, the two of them have been given a quest. A promise to fulfil for somebody they care for very deeply.

She sees the way they clash. The man is too harsh and too distant, and the boy does not understand his ways. She sees them slowly learn to fight together, and she sees the dangers they face as a team. She sees them succeed, and she sees them fail, and she sees them learn as they go, figuring out to exist together.

She sees the man grow. She sees him making an effort to change, and to leave behind his bloody history. She sees him gentler and wiser, but still just a determined to accomplish his goal. She sees him fight against all odds to complete the task he’s been given, and she sees the toll it takes on him when things don’t work out.

She sees him softer, too. She sees him holding his son like he’ll shatter at the touch, and she sees him frantic, desperate to keep the boy safe.

She sees the end of their journey, distant on the horizon. The way things get blurry, as if she’s squinting at the sun, and she chooses not to push further. She is content with what she knows, and any more may be too great a burden to bear.

Most important of all is that she sees the man try. She sees him getting better in tiny increments, and she sees him accepting things that he ignored for so long. She sees him grow for it, finally coming to terms with the entirety of who he is.

In her visions, she sees a teacher. A husband. A father.

She sees the man she loves, and she knows to treasure the time they have left together. It won’t be long now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
